


The cannibal lovers

by Kornenthusiastbby



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Killing, Music, Muteness, Psychopaths In Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornenthusiastbby/pseuds/Kornenthusiastbby
Summary: Shawny "Smiley" Harland is a dangerous wanted murderer with a white smiling mask. What will happen to her when in one of her murderous travels she meets the infamous Sawyer family? Will they rival or become alies? Will she be a new part of the family?Posting this so it doesn't get deleted from my drafts
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The cannibal lovers

Dont show attention to this yet I'm just posting it so it doesn't get deleted from my drafts

**Author's Note:**

> Lets hope i manage to start and finish this fan fic lol


End file.
